spill the pain and shine again
by kiwidory
Summary: une date importante, un souvenir difficile, un message à passer. Sasuke se réveille et se rend sur la tombe de celui qu'il aimait tant résumé pourri


Je sors doucement de ma torpeur. Mon regard se focalise sur le calendrier : un rond rouge entoure la date, c'est aujourd'hui.

Je me lève, me lave, par automatisme, encore _un_ sans toi. Mes yeux attrapent mon reflet dans le miroir. Plus rien dans ce regard, j'ai perdu ma lumière, il ne me reste rien pour raviver la flamme que tu aimais tant voir danser dans mes yeux noirs.

Je sors précipitamment de chez moi, comme étouffé par l'atmosphère ambiant. Dehors, le temps est couvert, il fait froid, comme si tout Konoha fêtait à sa manière l'absence de son soleil à l'aube de son anniversaire.

Je déambule dans les rues, jusqu'à m'arrêter au pont qui a été témoin de notre rencontre.

Aujourd'hui, oui, c'est ton anniversaire ! 27 putain d'années que tu aurais dû avoir ! C'est pas juste. Encore une fois, je broie du noir, loin de toi, sans toi.

Je continue mon chemin pour me retrouver devant ce lac. Trop de choses ici portent encore ton souvenir : il faudrait que je réussisse à t'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les larmes au bord des yeux, le cœur à la dérive, j'ai envie de rien.

Me revoilà sur la route qui mène à mon studio. J'entre et seuls le silence et l'obscurité m'accueillent. Je me rends dans ma chambre, m'assois sur mon lit. Ton image réside partout, pourtant, cet appartement, je l'ai pris alors que je t'avais déjà perdu. Étendu sur mon lit, j'observe le plafond, plongé dans mes pensées moroses. Je suis vraiment seul sans toi, toujours rien sans toi. Pourtant, ma famille est là, enfin, mon frère passe de temps à autre me voir, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il viendra aujourd'hui, il a trop peur que je réitère les gestes que j'ai fait, il y a un moment maintenant. Je m'accroche à lui, à sa présence même éphémère, il ne me reste plus que ça. Il ne peut malheureusement pas comprendre tout ce que je ressens : ce vide, cette douleur, cette haine.

Je ne parle plus, de toute façon, je n'étais déjà pas un grand bavard, mais là ...J'ai envie d'hurler : ma haine contre celui à cause de qui c'est arrivé, ma peine de devoir errer ici, mon désespoir de t'avoir perdu.

Sakura est passée hier, pour être sûre de me voir manger. Mais tout est fade. Comme elle dit, je devrais plutôt me souvenir que des bons souvenirs, des moments joyeux qu'on a passé ensemble, mais c'est encore plus dur.

De temps à autre, lorsque je me perds dans mes pensées, on me voit sourire aux anges, surtout à toi mon ange ! Parfois, je me souviens de moments à nous, où tu faisais tout pour m'arracher un sourire, et me rappeler tes grimaces, tes mimiques, je me mettrais à rire. Mais ensuite, je me souviens que tout ça n'est plus, que tout ça n'existera plus, que tu ne me le donneras plus, que tu es parti. Pour tous, à part toi, je n'étais qu'un associable qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui, mais toi, tu as su me faire rire, sourire, et tu étais d'ailleurs le seul à en bénéficier.

Ça fait mal, c'est cruel. Personne n'entend mes cris, ne voit mes larmes, ne ressent mes sanglots. Pourtant, cette méthode est magique, elle te fait revivre un instant.

Je revois alors tes yeux pétillants, j'entends à nouveau ta voix, ton rire. La chute est d'autant plus dure. Égoïstement, je voulais que tu restes, j'ai tellement mal.

Je me redresse, en colère après moi-même de dériver à nouveau, ça ne me mènera à rien. Je ressors de chez moi, il fait frais. Tourner la page, il me faut tourner cette putain de page ... mais je n'y arrive pas. Faible, incapable, blessé, meurtri. Voilà tout ce que je suis, voilà tout ce qu'il me reste, ou plutôt ce que tu m'as laissé.

Mes pas me guident devant une grille noire, oh je la connais par cœur celle là. C'est derrière elle que tu résides désormais. Venir te rendre visite, encore une chose à ajouter dans ma liste de mes mauvaises idées. Me voilà planté devant ta dernière demeure. Je croyais quoi ? Que tu allais apparaître comme par magie ? Mes yeux suivent les contours du marbre : j'ai un sentiment d'abandon qui m'habite. Je veux te revoir, je veux te revivre, je veux te renaitre ... je veux t'oublier. Tout de suite, l'amnésie me paraît moins cruelle ! J'oublierai peut-être ces moments d'éternité qu'on a vécu, mais j'oublierai surtout cette douleur de t'avoir perdu, cette déchéance qui me gagne et me détruit.

Ton ombre me hante, ma soif de survivre m'écœure. Je regarde autour de moi, mais tout est gris sans toi. Je ferme les yeux. Les couleurs de ma vie sont parties, emportées par le pourpre répandu, fondues dans le bitume. Je revois encore ton linceul blanc engorgé de ce rouge, de ton sang, de ma vie. Je revois encore le sel de mes larmes tombées sur le goudron qui formaient les auréoles de ma déchéance. Je te revois, inerte, ta peau pâle avant hâlée, tes mains froides et inertes avant chaudes et osées.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, une larme se perdant sur mes longs cils noirs. Rien. Il ne me reste rien. Tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux bleus pétillants sont aujourd'hui clos, renfermant à jamais mon rire, mon bonheur, notre histoire, notre amour. J'ai mal loin de toi, je suis rien sans toi. Mais je m'y accroche pourtant à cette vie amère, cette existence vile et malsaine. Elle me nargue, me disant tout bas que j'ai la place de celui qui reste. Je suis seul à l'entendre. Je me noie dans l'amertume.

Je tombe à genou devant ta tombe. Des sillons se creusent encore et toujours sur mes joues. Larmes translucides, mais représentant pourtant une âme qui pleure, un cœur qui saigne, qui se maudit d'avoir aimé un jour. J'ai eu la chance de connaître ça, mais encore et toujours je me demande si ma vie aurait été plus vide de sens qu'aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas connu. Toi mon soleil, toi ma lumière, toi mon amour.

Je relève la tête pour me fixer sur le ciel, les larmes coulant encore. Est-ce que tu me vois de là-haut ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu pleures pour cette séparation ? Hurles-tu par moment devant mon absence de volonté ? As-tu froid ? Moi, mon corps est vide, c'est le néant. Restes-tu assis par moment sur un nuage, à pleurer des larmes qui s'effacent sitôt sorties ?

À nouveau, ma tête tombe vers le sol, mes mains agrippent les graviers. Je veux te voir, je veux te sentir près de moi. Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour m'apaiser.

_ Na...

Je veux sentir ton souffle sur ma nuque pour me réchauffer. Je veux me dire que c'est encore et toujours un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller, que tu seras là, que tu me consoleras en me disant « chut ! Je suis là, ça va », tout en plongeant tes doigts dans mes cheveux, les caressant mèche par mèche, m'insufflant ainsi une quiétude immense.

_ Pourquoi, dis-je en sentant les larmes affluer encore plus sur mes joues.

Je lève à nouveau mes yeux au ciel, que tu sois témoin de ce mal qui me ronge, de cette absence que je gère de moins en moins. As-tu transposé ton âme ailleurs, pour revivre à nouveau ? Envoie moi un signe, n'importe quoi, pour me dire que tu es là, que tu veilles sur moi. Entends ma prière muette ! Dis moi que tu ne m'oublies pas. Aide moi à passer au-delà, à me sortir de là !

Mon poing gauche se sert sur ma jambe alors que l'autre main s'étant vers le ciel. Dis moi que tout n'est pas totalement fini, que l'espoir, aussi infime soit-il, subsiste !

Je m'assieds devant toi, devant ton image, ce sourire qui ne me lâche pas. Je ferme mon cœur pour ne pas revivre ça. Je laisse mes pleurs nettoyer ma peine. Je ne veux plus le revivre ... et pourtant. Est-ce par peur de t'oublier, ou par peur simplement de revivre ce manque. Ce mal.

Quelque chose de froid me fait sursauter. Un flocon de neige vient de me tomber sur la joue. Mes yeux sont fixés devant moi, observant les petites perles froides s'étendre tout autour de moi. Le ciel pleure à sa façon ta perte incommensurable, symbolisant la pureté dont tu faisais preuve. Pourquoi on ne nous a pas laissé plus de temps ? Un sourire nostalgique étire légèrement mes lèvres bleuies par le froid. Tu m'aurais dit qu'on en aurait souffert d'autant plus, connaissant ta façon de voir les choses. Sûrement. Mon sourire se fane : je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de venir avec toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

Mes mains agrippent la neige mêlée aux graviers sur le sol. Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? Pourquoi je souffre devant ton image, alors que toi ... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu vis ça.

Je me redresse et mon doigt frôle ton image inerte, fixe, ta photo qui me nargue. Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. Je te veux toi. Tu me manques trop c'est comme ça. Personne, je n'ai personne aujourd'hui pour te pleurer. Personne sur qui lâcher ma peine, et qui comprendrait, et qui pleurerait avec moi ta perte. Car plus personne autour de moi ne te connait ou ne t'a connu. Tous plus loin les uns des autres, à pleurer ensemble en ce jour où, tous réunis on devrait rire, chanter. Main dans la main, on devrait se soutenir. Les larmes coulent de nouveau à flot.

Des crépitements se font entendre derrière moi, mais je ne les écoute pas. Une ombre se dessine à mes côtés, mais je ne veux pas me relever. Cette fois, la douleur est trop forte, pour la première fois, je craque et fond comme jamais je ne l'ai montré.

_ On devrait être ensemble pour veiller sur ton souvenir.

_ Mais il le sait ça, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et aperçois mon frère à travers mes larmes. Sa main appuie sur mon épaule et la serre affectueusement, pour me réconforter.

_ Que ...

_ Je suis passé chez toi, je savais que je te trouverais là. Sa voix est basse, son inquiétude à mon égard est palpable.

Il me tend la main, pour m'aider à me relever.

_ Il ne voudrait pas que tu gâches ta vie ainsi. Tu le sais. S'il a fait ça, c'était son choix. Celui d'un homme qui aimait son métier, mais surtout qui ne pouvait laisser mourir un innocent. Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre ta vie, mais tu dois la continuer, pour lui.

Ma tête se redresse et j'ancre mon regard dans le sien. Un rayon de soleil perce les nuages et plonge sur mon front. Cette chaleur, je la connais. Mon signe.

Nous commençons à avancer avec mon frère. Je m'arrête, me retourne, lui suit mon mouvement. Oui, c'est pourquoi tous ensemble aujourd'hui, on devrait te dire :

_ Bon anniversaire ... Naruto !


End file.
